tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Playing Games at The Rollout
Log Title: Playing Games at The Rollout Characters: Blockade, Deathsaurus, Folly, Starlock, Swindle Location: The Rollout Bar Date: September 21, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: It's a quiet night at The Rollout, with people passing the time with games and drinks. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 19:00:14 on Saturday, 21 September 2019.' Blockade is already holed up in The Rollout, sitting back and sipping a drink with his dice resting in front of him on one of the tables. Who knows how long he's been here, ducking responsibilities? Deathsaurus enters the Rollout, like a big winged killjoy. Or he would be if he were any other member of Decepticon command. Being who he is, he doesn't seem to care who is here slacking off. He moves to the bar, and tilts his head. "Something stronger then normal today. I'll drink whatever the guy who orders next is drinking." After the past week she's spent in harmonex, the small (maybe a little dirty) femme finally trots in with her tattered cape, and looks round, letting out a low whistle. "...Encore was really down playing how nice this place is." She'd muse to herself as she looked around in a bit of awe. ''' '''Swindle arrives at The Rollout Bar, looking about the place with the air of someone who has spent a significant amount of his life in bars. He heads toward the nearest bar, optics scanning the room for potential threats -- and marks. A mech and femme muse over something at the bar, the femme plys him for another drink. Blockade waves to the people he knows- the Decepticons, a friendly grin on his face. He's had a decent night of gambling and managed to win slightly more than he lost, so he's in the best of moods. GAME: Swindle FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Deathsaurus pretty much knows all the bots and cons present and gives them all a nod. "Evening." He gets his drink, something purple and glowing. He sits down at a larger booth, making room for those big wings of his. "What brings everyone to this place tonight?" he looks around. "Yes. This is definately the nicest middle finger I've seen, Starlock." He says. Starlock can't help but chuckle at that. "Hey, even aft-holes gotta have standards." She'd grin with a shrug, looking around for one of the smaller booths. "First time I've been in here myself, gotta say I'm impressed." She'd comment as she started walking, at total ease despite the abundance of Decepticons. Swindle gives Blockade a wave as he heads toward the bar, but for some strange reason doesn't detect the fact that his fellow 'Con has had a good night at the tables. He must be lower on fuel than he realized. "Hey, 'Cade! How's it going?" he calls. One of the patrons, off in a corner, starts to tell a story, but fumbles with it, and leaves the group hanging. Deathsaurus smirks. "Thaat's not what I meant. I have heard Encore himself say this place was designed to give the war a middle finger. A place where both sides can come and drink without thinking abotu the war. Thats all." he leans back. "Still cheating people out of money over there I see." He motiosn to Blockade. Blockade grins at Swindle. "I gotta drink, I'm havin' fun. Nobody's shot me today. Couldn't be better." Starlock chuckles. "What did you think I ment? Most people would think some place like this would be in poor shape." She'd grin as she took a seat. "So." she'd gesture around. "Standards." She'd grin, taking a look around the bar, before looking down to the menu. Swindle diverts from the bar to draw nearer to Blockade's table. "Fun, huh? What kinda fun?" he asks as he gives Deathsaurus the nod. "Other than the fun of not getting shot at, I'm guessing?" Blockade hehs at Deathsaurus. "I ain't smart enough t'cheat," he says, leaning on the table which creaks under his weight. "An' my last dice game broke up.. uh.." he pauses to consider. "Huh. Been more kliks'n I thought. Two drinks ago." Deathsaurus nods "You probably shouldnt say that in front of him." he gives a half smile to swindle. "Thats like asking for it." He looks to Starlock "Im not sure. I take things literally sometimes. So what is everyone drinking?" A sub-door in the main Rollout Bar's entrance opens up very gingerly, its the sort of door made for Cassettecons and Minibots. Folly peeks in, takes a long second to look over the door itself, then puts her hands on it as if she's had trouble getting through it before. She climbs through it well enough until that 'dress' of hers, made up of the rings and starcharts of her altmode get caught in it...like normal. Instead of immediately falling over like normal, she pauses when she feels the tug, turns slowly and pulls on the ring to no avail. After far too long to realize, she pulls up instead, to free the kibble of her altmode, then politely shuts the door. Someone examines one of the bagpipes on the wall, and presses it. A low tonal sound comes from it. The mech shrinks away. "S'fine." She'd chuckle, looking over the menu, a smile on her face, her finial twitching over at the sound of the Door and looked back, giving a way and a smile, before looking back. "Not sure yet.." Absentmindedly she would do what she always did at maccs, which was pull out her datapad and her sketchoobk. ' ' ''' '''Starlock looked over at the sound of the bagpipe and giggled. Swindle's optics brighten at the word 'dice." He looks at Blockade with sympathy that is, at the moment, surprizingly genuine. "Your game ended?" he says. "That's some hard luck, 'Cade! Y'know, I occassionally enjoy a good game of dice myself, if you'd be interested in playing? Strictly low stakes, of course, I mean..." Blockade peers at his drink, which is a deep purple color with sparkles. "This one's 'Unholy Rush', but I think with a name like that it needs t'be more angry," he opines. He smiles up at Swindle. "Aw, y'know I love playin'. Whatcha in the mood fer?" Folly holds her hands together as she moves to a small stool at the bar that rises up to the standard height. She's actually a semi-regular here, always showing up for a 'Bi-Weekly Interaction Agreement for the Socially Anxious and Awkward'. Not that anyone else shows up, though. "May I please have a Lighter Fluid?' She puts her hands on the bar, crossing them, being as polite as she can be. Deathsaurus is drinking something purple and glowing. Normally he'll drink whatevr the lightest thing on the menu is. But today, hes in the mood to try whatever other people art the bar were ordering. He doesnt join in the dice game though. He shrugs. "Well. Here goes nothing." he looks to Starlock "I see you're not joining in the dice either." Swindle's optics are still bright and acquisitive. Moreso than usual, that is. "Ohh, geeze, I'm game for just about any kinda game you prefer,' he says, moving to take a seat, all thoughts of getting a drink forgotten in favor of gambling with Blockade. "And, uh, what kinda stakes you want to play for? Shanix? Drinks? Info?" Starlock chuckled once more, and order herself something not engex laced at the moment, and just listened to the noise, and looked over to the stage in thought. "Nooope." She'd say simply, looking over like it was clear as to why. "It's /Swindle/" she'd say with emphasis. One mech, hunched over at the bar, finally draws out the shanix to cover his tab, and then shuffles out of the bar. Blockade hehs. "S'long as we're keepin' the bets nice an' easy, I got shanix. That's easiest. We play for drinks, you'll hafta keep up with -me-." Okay, maybe he's had a few already, but he's seems more settled than overcharged. At least, so far. And suddenly there's Folly up near Swindle. How'd she move so fast? The small Minibot puts her hands behind her back and shuffles her feet, "Ahmm....hmmm...hmmmhahh.....I...I have a game...." She produces from subspace the board game 'Space Station Defend!' the exciting game where the players attempt to stop a horde of alien invaders.Folly" She holds up the game a little, though she refuses to make eye contact with the Combaticon, " Its...ah.....a game." Swindle nods, understanding but not too eager. "Fair enough," he says, reaching into a hatch and pulling out a small handful f shanix coins, all low denomination. "So, ok if we use your dice?" he asks. "For some reason, people don't trust mine." He looks over at Folly after scanning the board game. "...can you bet on it?" he asks, sounding genuinely interested in the possibility of gambling on a board game. Folly's disproportionate eyes blink after a moment. She answers glibly, "I do not know. I've never won." She adds after a moment, nervously shuffling again, "The station blows up a lot." Business slows down a bit, only a few patrons ambient sounds are heard, the sterilizer occasionally humming. Blockade hmms, looking at the board game. "How does it work?" Starlock chuckles, the atmosphere of this place definitely was lot more chipper then what she recalled of the earlier days in the war. She'd open her sketch boot, and fiddled with her utensil for a moment, before she started sketching. Blockade towered over her, even while sitting, but now Folly's at least talking about something she is very interested in, and that's both good and bad. "Ah...well all the players...we...ah select crew members to take care of problems in the station. Some of them are very...ah...fighty, but some of them are engineers or OAV experts and can fix up other things...and they don't have to fight the aliens." She adds, "The station blows up a lot though sometimes." Blockade rubs at his helmet. "So some fight an' some do other stuff? How do you figger who wins?" Swindle's head perks up as a mech enters the bar. "..uh-oh," he mutters, recognizng someone who currently the judge, jury and executioner of Swindle's personal "Not a Fan" club. "...uh, 'cade, little...boardgame person, this has been a sliace an' some other time, I'd love t'play a game about a space station blowing up but t'do that, I need my head and torso connected so...uh, I need t'bow out. Later, have fun, see you guys around." With that, he leaves the table and makes haste for the nearest exit. Starlock looks around and smiles. "...So it's a tactical game?" Starlock would question looking over with a tilt of her helm. So many questions, TWO of them, about something she knows about. "oh yes, it is VERY tactical. Sometimes too much so." Of course, take in consideration who is saying this. " Ah, it is generally random, but if you stop the attack or...ah...seal off the area so you can activate the distress beacon, then that usually would win, but I have not won it yet, because it takes multiple players." She produces one of the little figurines, which looks oddly like Pipes for some reason, "I like the engineer because he can weld doors shut, and that is very helpful." Blockade huhs. "So the person who activates the distress beacon wins?" He's trying. Starlock nods. "I'd be okay for a game, sounds like something I'd like." she'd grin. "I normally get to use my tactical skills silently in fights, so getting to do that without hurting anyone is... Well, something I'd enjoy." She'd nod. Log session ending at 20:28:21 on Saturday, 21 September 2019.